A Happy Conclusion
by dien04neko
Summary: The Sorceress War ended. So what will happen four years later? A very lighthearted twoshot story about the conclusion of the war. Mostly SEIFTIS,SquRin,ZellOC,IrvSeph,ElleNida
1. To Start With

A Happy Conclusion

_Two-Shot _

a/n : This story takes place after the Sorceress War saga.

_Disclaimer : Squaresoft© owns Final Fantasy 8 and the certain characters mentioned. Don't sue me._

_**To Start With**_

"Seifer?"

Quistis opened the door to find the bedroom empty.

So, he's still not home.

The Sorceress War ended. Yeah, it would never be erased from history because the war lies between time and space. No matter how many times time compress, no matter how many times people keep on changing the history, the war will never disappear through time. Only its memory can be erased, "the past is for the past, the future is for the future".

But hey, peace came at last.

Rinoa and Squall were married and are residing in Galbadia. Squall is still Balamb Garden's commander and Rinoa decided to be an honest housewife, taking care of their four-year-old child, Raven.

Zell and the pigtailed lady named Reese are together but not married. Reese spent most of her time learning how to manage around the house from Ma Dincht while Zell sticks to his job as a SeeD in Balamb Garden, waiting for missions and eventually accomplishing them.

Selphie is still in-charge of the Quad activities while Irvine offers help to the mechanical workers in the Fisherman's Horizon. They're planning to get married but Selphie's busy schedules keep on delaying the wanted-but-hanging marriage.

Seifer and Quistis? Seifer tried becoming a SeeD a year after the war ended. Luckily, he did pass the written and field exams. If you're hoping that his cocky attitude changed, I'm sorry to disappoint you but the same old Seifer is better off being cocky than be a humble gunblade expert.

His wife Quistis was granted another chance to teach in Balamb Garden. She didn't ask for another chance though. It was the Matron, the ex-sorceress, who wanted her back. Well teaching and taking care of their son, Sephir, who is the same age as Raven, seemed hard but comforting in some ways.

"Mommy, is dad home?" little Sephir asked.

Quistis smiled at his son. "No, honey. Dad's out in Balamb."

Seifer and Quistis now reside in Dollet.

Yep, it was a peaceful place to settle in. Besides, it's a short boat-ride from Balamb.

"Mommy, is Daddy in the flying school again?"

"Yes he is."

"Well, can we go to Galbadia, mommy?"

Evidently, Sephir wants to play with Raven.

Raven and Sephir are constant playmates. Unlike Seifer and Squall, those two are best of friends.

"Let's wait for daddy," Quistis said. "Is it okay?"

"Oh, alright," Sephir replied.

* * *

Seifer packed his things up and fixed his boots.

"Wassup?" Zell greeted, slapping Seifer's back.

Seifer turned and frowned.

"Was that supposed to be a greeting or what?"

"Did I slap your back that hard?"

Seifer didn't respond. He straightened himself and zipped his gym bag.

"You're going home?" Zell asked.

"Uh-huh, and you'd better go home. Your pigtailed woman is waiting for you," Seifer teased.

Zell smirked.

"Guys!"

Zell and Seifer turned.

"Here comes Tilmitt, the super-energized woman," Seifer muttered under his breath.

"I'm planning to have a reunion dinner this Saturday. Care to come?" she asked hopingly.

Zell's face lit up.

"Great. Reese and I will come," he said.

Selphie turned to Seifer. "You and Quistis should come too. You could even bring Sephir along."

Seifer smirked. "Okay then."

* * *

Upon shutting the computer down, Quistis stretched her arms.

Sephir kept on peering out the window.

Quistis noticed her son's eagerness to go to Galbadia.

"Sephir, would you like to study your lessons first before going there?"

Sephir looked at his mother.

"Well okay, I'll read my books."

Quistis smiled and sat down on the sofa.

_Knock, knock_.

"Oh well," Quistis said, guessing that it was Seifer.

She twisted the knob and pulled the door.

"Hey, Sephir's---Fujin, Raijin?"

"'SUP?"

"Well we missed Sephir, ya know?"

Quistis let them in.

Fujin and Raijin were asked to guard Timber. Well, Timber's under construction. To avoid further disturbance, these two maintain peace in there.

"SEIFER?" Fujin asked upon sitting in the sofa alongside Raijin.

"He's still not home."

Little footsteps could be heard from the staircase.

"Mom, is dad home?" Sephir asked.

Upon seeing Sephir, Raijin stood up.

"Sephir!" he exclaimed. "Look at ya! You've grown so much ya know?"

Sephir ran towards Raijin.

"It's been awhile Uncle Raijin!"

* * *

Just as Seifer was about to drive home, a car parked next to his.

It was a luxurious car---probably from Esthar.

A guy went out from the driver's seat and a familiar woman came out from the front seat.

"Greetings, Almasy!" Laguna greeted.

"Hi," Ellone said.

"Oh, you guys, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting Cid."

"And I want to see Squall---I kinda forgot where his address is," Ellone said.

Seifer nodded slowly.

Laguna is still Esthar's President while Ellone stayed there to be his personal secretary. Kiros and Ward remained as his advisers.

Ellone knocked the backseat window.

"Kimi, what is taking you so long?"

The backseat door opened and a little girl appeared.

"My ribbon snapped out of my hair so I looked for it but I couldn't find it," the little girl sadly replied.

Ellone and Nida got married and had a daughter. Nida is still maneuvering Balamb Garden.

"Don't worry, grandpa will buy you another one," Laguna said.

"By the way, is Nida still here?" Ellone asked.

"Yes, he's staying at the Bridge," Seifer said.

He opened his car's door.

"By the way, there's a reunion dinner. Ask Selphie about it," he said and entered his car.

* * *

As Quistis and Fujin chatted, Raijin and Sephir read Sephir's books.

When Quistis tilted her head on the window, he saw a car's headlights beaming across the pathway to their house.

"I think that's Seifer," Quistis said.

"It's good he's here already ya know?" Raijin said.

"GOOD."

"Yay, dad's home! Galbadia, here we come!"

The car parked in front of their home.

Seifer went out of the car.

Sephir burst out the door and hugged his father.

"Dad, can we go to Galbadia, please?"

"Dad's tired," Seifer said. "How about tomorrow?"

Sephir frowned but smiled afterwards. "It's okay, Uncle Raijin and Aunt Fujin came here anyway."

"Really?"

Both of them entered the house hand-in-hand.

"You're home," Quistis said, smiling at her husband.

Seifer leaned in to kiss her lips.

Quistis pulled off and looked at him. "How's Garden?"

"Fine," Seifer replied.

He put his arm around her.

"Seifer Almasy, it's been awhile, ya know?" Raijin said.

"HELLO."

"How's Timber, guys?" Seifer asked, his arm still clutching Quistis' neck lovingly.

"GOOD."

"It's peaceful there now, ya know?"

Sephir piled his books and returned it into the bookshelf neatly.

"There's a reunion dinner this Saturday," Seifer informed.

"REUNION?"

"Well it's nice to have a reunion ya know?"

"Oh there is?" Quistis asked.

"Tilmitt came up with it."

"I'm so excited," Quistis said.

a/n : Was it good? Please R&R. The next chapter is the reunion dinner so there you go!


	2. Reunion Dinner

A Happy Conclusion

_Two-Shot _

a/n : This is the reunion dinner. This chapter is the last one and the most interesting (at least I think so)

_Disclaimer : Squaresoft(c) owns the certain characters I used in this story. Don't sue me._

**_Reunion Dinner _**

Quistis looked at the full-view mirror wearing a pink blazer with a white tube inside. She placed a red corsage on the upper-left side of her blazer. Matching her outfit is a black, velvet skirt running down her knees and pink high heels.

Her blonde hair, in a swept-up look.

"Oh my, it seems like you're not ageing," a voice complimented.

Quistis smiled as she saw her husband leaning on the doorframe from the mirror.

"So do you, my dear," she said, turning around to face her husband.

Seifer was wearing a crisp, white button-down polo and black slacks. His polo hung loosely from his waist (not tucked in).

He went near his wife and looked at her lovingly.

"There's still enough time before we go to Garden…will you grant my request?" Seifer asked.

Knowing what he meant, Quistis stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Nope," she said. "Sephir's here."

Seifer planted a sweet peck on his wife's lips.

"Okay then, Ice Queen."

Quistis frowned and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss.

Seifer deepened the kiss, leaning in hungrily to his wife's body.

"Mom, dad! We're gonna be late!" Sephir called from downstairs.

Quistis pulled off.

"Our son's calling us," Quistis said.

Seifer smiled and both of them went downstairs, his arm on her shoulders.

* * *

A familiar waltz danced through the halls of Balamb Garden.

Squall appeared in a formal but simple tuxedo together with his 'angels'.

Rinoa was wearing a turquoise dress with white feathers decorated on her dress' shoulder line. Their son looked like Squall, wearing a tuxedo almost the same as his father's.

"Wow, Selphie decorated this place well," Rinoa complimented.

Matron approached Squall and his family in his black cocktail dress.

"What a happy family you have here, Squall," Matron said.

Raven kept on looking for his best friend, his eyes taking note of the people getting inside the hall.

Irvine appeared in his white tuxedo and white hat with Selphie clutching on his arm wearing a red tube dress.

"Gosh you came!"

"You made the place beautiful," Squall complimented.

"Irvine helped me with some special effects," Selphie said.

Irvine winked at her.

"Selphie, Irvine, here's Raven," Rinoa introduced her son.

"He looks remarkably like Squall," Irvine noticed.

"Guys!"

A guy with lots of food under his league approached them.

Obviously, it was Zell.

Reese was behind him wearing a yellow cardigan and a long white skirt.

"Hi, Reese, Hi Zell," Selphie greeted.

"Get a hold of yourself, there's lots of food," Squall said.

All of them laughed.

"Well you'll never know if something bad happens," Zell defended.

"Raven!"

A boy came rushing to Raven like they've never seen each other for years.

"Sephir!"

The two slapped their hands together and smiled at each other.

"Mom, can Raven and I play somewhere else?" Sephir asked permission to Quistis.

"Just return here if you need something," Quistis said, smiling at his son.

Selphie and Rinoa approached Quistis and gave her a hug.

"Quisty!" they exclaimed.

Seifer approached Squall, Irvine and Zell.

"Commander Puberty, Chicken Wuss and Mr. Sniper, how are ya doing?"

Squall shook his head while Irvine rolled his eyes.

"Same old lapdog," Zell mocked.

Seifer smirked.

"You'll never change," Squall said.

"Why should I change? I'm better off being who I am right now," Seifer replied.

"Definitely," a voice said.

Squall, Seifer and Irvine turned.

It was Cid.

"I'm proud of you, Seifer. The man you are today is very different from who you are before," Cid said.

"Oh? Well yeah, but of course I'm still dashing and handsome---and _that_ would never change!" Seifer said.

Zell slapped his hand on his forehead.

"I'm sick of your cocky attitude," he said.

The four men laughed.

* * *

Seated in a long table, the gang held up their glasses of champagne to salute each her for maintaining peace all over the world.

"So, Squall, will you consider being the next headmaster?" Cid asked after swallowing his food.

Squall kept on chewing his food.

"Well, Cid and I wouldn't think twice about asking you to substitute Cid next year," Matron said.

"That would be great," Rinoa said, smiling at Squall.

Cid and Edea wanted to settle at home in Centra Ruins. Since reconstructing Centra Ruins and some inflicted places was a hard task, they decided to stop for awhile and be more involved with each other since they never had children.

Squall raised his gaze from the plate to Cid.

"I guess…I could handle the responsibility," he said casually.

Rinoa smiled.

"That's good, Squall! But who's gonna be the Balamb commander?" Zell asked eagerly.

Squall looked at Seifer and then faced Matron.

"The ex-knight might do well regarding that job," Squall said.

Now it was Quistis' turn to smile.

Seifer quickly looked up and gave Squall a perplexed look.

"I wanna give you another chance Seifer Almasy," Squall said.

"Seems like these archenemies are now best of friends," Irvine teased.

The gang cheered and teased the two of them.

"Having lots of fun?"

It was Laguna Loire.

Along with him were Kiros, Ward and Ellone. Behind Ellone were Kimi and Noda.

"It's been a mere four years since the war, eh," Laguna said.

Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Ellone and Nida sat on some of the vacant chairs across the long table. Kimi sat on her mother's lap.

"Yeah, it has been," Cid agreed.

"So when are you two going to get married?" an excited Rinoa asked Irvine and Selphie.

Selphie choked a bit while Irvine gave her a lopsided smile.

"Don't tell me you have no plans to get married," Ellone commented.

"It's---" but Selphie was interrupted.

"You got it all wrong…" Irvine said calmly.

The people listened more intently.

Irvine knelt in front of her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

The people across the table silently leaned in to wait for her reaction.

"Uhm…" Selphie trailed off.

"Come on, Sephy! Don't tell me you're gonna say 'no'!" Quistis said.

Selphie looked at Irvine and silently nodded her head.

The people cheered.

"Hey!" Zell stood up.

Everybody looked at him.

"Irvine can't just steal the scene, I'm going to propose too!"

Everybody was in shock.

"Chicken Wuss, don't blow it now!" Seifer exclaimed.

Zell glared at him. "Oh just shut up for awhile."

Squall's lips crept into a smile.

Zell cleared his throat. "Uh…Reese…uh…"

Reese bit her lip.

"Will you marry me?"

Reese gave him a smile.

"Why yes of course," she replied timidly.

"Is this a double proposal ceremony!" Kiros cracked up and everybody laughed.

As the conversation went on, the two boys came running across the table.

"Oh boy, am I hungry!" Sephir said, upon sitting on her mom's lap.

"I wanna eat!" Raven said, also upon sitting on Rinoa's lap.

Matron looked at Seifer, Quistis and Sephir lovingly.

"It's nice to see you Seifer with a happy family," Edea said.

Quistis smiled at Matron.

"I also feel glad that he changed after all these years," Quistis told her.

"I would have never changed if it wasn't for this loving woman beside me," Seifer said, looking at Quistis.

* * *

As the party went on, some people danced their way through the hall and did the waltz.

Quistis went to the balcony alone, holding a glass of red wine.

She looked up and saw two shooting stars pass by followed by a small one.

"How come you're here?"

Quistis turned to see her husband watching the sky too behind her.

"I just want to watch the stars, that's all."

"Four years…it seems so fast," Seifer said.

Seifer wrapped his arm around Quistis' waist.

"I already became a SeeD, I already married you and then we have Sephir along…what more could I ask for?" Seifer said.

Quistis closed her eyes and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess…none," she said.

Seifer cupped Quistis' face and leaned in closer to give her a short, passionate kiss.

Quistis kissed back, leaning in closer.

When Seifer pulled off, he looked at her face.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Hey you two!" Ellone called. "It's picture time!"

Quistis and Seifer went back to the hall, hand-in-hand.

As the gang posed for a picture, they knew this memory would last forever.

a/n : What can you say? Well of course, I made this because I was inspired. R&R, please! Should I make another story again? You know, I honestly think that both of the chapters are way too short...I think I should expand my stories next time.


End file.
